Flonne
Flonne is a reccurring character in the Disgaea series. Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Flonne is an Angel Trainee who hails from the land of Celestia, where the Angels reside, sent on a mission to the Netherworld by Seraph Lamington to assassinate King Krichevskoy. Some time after her arrival, however, she comes to find that King Krichevskoy has been dead for over two years. Flonne is the most innocent and naive of the three main characters in Disgaea, with traits of both an otaku and a ditz. She especially loves the tokusatsu genre, and has a crudely made costume that resembles a purple winged godzilla, which is referenced in one of Etna's Next Episode previews and is used in later games as part of her attacks. She is deeply devoted to both Seraph Lamington and to the concept of 'love' and wishes to spread the latter to others, earning the title 'Love Freak' from Laharl. She, perturbed by Laharl's rejection of everything to do with love, decides to change her mission to follow him and observe if demons truly are incapable of it. In the good ending of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, she becomes a Fallen Angel and retains this form in all of her future appearances. In some of the other endings, she is supposedly dead as Lamington, who is killed by Laharl in these endings, is the only person who can bring her back to life. In the anime, she is also brought back to life except through Laharl's sacrifice. As a Fallen Angel, Flonne's personality does not make any significant changes, though in the anime, Etna says that she's beginning to really act like a demon. (she becomes more careless aboout her manners and choice of words.) In the PSP version's Etna mode, Flonne believes that Etna is a great Space Detective and strives to be her assistant. She is later tricked by "God" to kill Etna, only to later realize that "God" was actually Vulcanus. Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Although she has no part in the main storyline, Flonne becomes playable in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories after completing the optional mission "I want to fight an Overlord!" Flonne then decides to stay with Etna in Veldime and later tries to get Laharl and Etna to end their fight with mixed results. Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Flonne appears alongside Laharl and Etna when they confront Mao, who they believe is the legendary Overlord. Mao and the others, however, believe that Laharl is the legendary Overlord instead, and a battle ensues. After the battle, she tries to encourage Laharl as he and Mao were evenly matched until Almaz stops the battle. Like many of the other characters, Flonne lost something to the legendary Overlord: The Dark Ninja Memorial DVD boxset. She then joins the party afterwards as they face the true legendary Overlord, Baal. In an alternate battle, while Laharl and Etna are trying to convince Mao that Laharl is his father, Flonne appears before Mao, claiming to be his mother. However, Etna had already been trying to convince Mao that she's his mother and the two argue over who the mother should be. Even after being defeated and revealing that Laharl had been lying about him being Mao's father, Flonne still insists that she is the mother. The game ends shortly afterwards. Other Appearances Flonne appears as a hidden boss in both Phantom Brave and Makai Kingdom. In Phantom Brave, she meets Ash and Marona alongside Etna in the Overlord's Castle. Although she is initially against fighting the two, Etna bribes her with a Prism Rangers DVD boxset. She also fights them again alongside Laharl and Etna. In Makai Kingdom, Flonne challenges Zetta, claiming to be a hero of love. Category:Disgaea Player Characters Category:Recurring Characters